


Offshore

by avatarbabe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hella, beach bums, surf town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarbabe/pseuds/avatarbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest resident in this modern day beach town is a striking Asami Sato come to live out a life away from a troubled family. One evening on her way to work she stumbles upon a poor soul who has been beat unconscious in an alley. With her deeply compassionate heart, Asami takes in the troubled stranger and unwittingly steps into a wild and adventurous romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tidal Push

                                                        

 

        The day was fresh and flowed with the breeze of the sea. The late afternoon shined over lazily drifting clouds and a bustling beach-side city. The occupants of the sandy town were very proud of their motley home. It had a wide variety of class, from sophisticated metropolitans to relaxed surfer types, which contributed to the diversity in shopping and dining.  
     The newest member of this colorful community was a willowy woman with wavy raven hair, by the name of Asami Sato. She was just unpacking the last of her boxes in her new apartment. The open doors leading to Asami’s balcony, let a salty breeze flow in, as well as the faint sounds of crashing waves.  
         Asami had just arrived to the city a week ago, she had transferred for work. A local Information Technology Firm had hired her in their starting up. They were very impressed with Asami’s thorough resume, so impressed they asked Asami to head up their consulting department. It was an opportunity Asami had been waiting for. A long term job in a new city, far from home, where she could begin a new adventure. The only problem was that the past week Asami had been in the office non-stop. She had barely enough time to move in all her boxes before heading straight to the firm. After living out of her boxes and eating take-out for a week, Asami finally had to put her foot down and come home to unpack.  
         She sighed as she put away the last of her pots and pans. With her clothes all hung up, her books shelved and her refrigerator stocked, Asami finally fell on her couch and took a breath fresh sea air. She took a moment to savor this accomplishment before having to return to work.  
     Her apartment was only a few blocks from the water and Asami was so happy that she would be falling asleep to the sound of the ocean, she smiled to herself. The sounds of the tides crashing against the shore was constant and predictable. Asami was comforted by the consistency and the soft sounds. She imagined the foam rolling up on the sand, and then slowly back in the blue water. Water that shimmered in the setting sunlight, and rocked calmly in the moonlight. Asami’s eyes flew open and the day had turned into night. She had fallen asleep on her couch.

         “Shoot!” Asami jumped up now realizing how cold she was.

         The breeze had turned to a biting chill after the sun had set. She quickly closed her balcony doors, and fumbled around for her light switch. She rushed to her closet to pull out a warm coat, and scurried to the door with her keys. Asami dashed out of her apartment and down the steps to ground level and out the building. She ran to the bus stop and stood there for several minutes taping her foot in agitation. Asami waited in the darkness of the night, anxious to get to work and finish up one of the many projects she had taken up as head of the department. Her thoughts ran through a list of things she had to do. Asami checked up and down the empty street to see if she could catch a glimpse of the bus. All she saw was row of buildings, each as dark as the next. Across the street, a tall lamp illuminated the sidewalk in an orange artificial glow. Asami looked up at the sky, where stars were scattered. She wondered for a moment if they would be more visible, until she heard a strange rustling sound.  
          Asami tensed, she had thought she was alone. It was deadly quiet now. Asami strained her ears to take in all the sound they could. Was someone watching her? She hadn’t brought anything to properly defend herself with. The rustling sound came again, this time accompanied by a pained groan. Asami noticed it coming from an alley just behind the street lamp, she was nervous but also curious. She looked up and down the street once more for the bus. No headlights in view. She had some time... Asami crossed the street and cautiously approached the alley.  
          Asami felt as though this was one of the stupidest things she had done in her life, but another pain-filled groan encouraged her to check the alley. It was a moment before Asami’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, but once they had she spotted a figure lying on the ground next to some trash bins. It was a person, curled on the ground of the alley. Asami immediately  
￼stepped over to the body and laid a hand on their arm. They were freezing in the tank top and shorts that clothed them.

          “Hello? Are you ok?” Asami asked.

           When no reply came Asami knelt down and felt for their forehead to check their temperature. Her hand touched something warm and wet. When Asami had raised her hand to the light she could see it was blood. This person was bleeding, on the ground in an alley! Fear and pity crept up inside Asami, she made a decision.

         “Can you try to stand?” Asami asked firmly.The person on the ground groaned faintly, and Asami pulled the person’s arm around her shoulders and wrapped an arm around their back. It was tough to get the semi-conscious person to stand, but they were smaller than Asami.

          Once Asami had the person upright she was able to support them out of the ally into the light of the street lamp. Asami took a look at the person she was supporting and gasped. It was a girl not much younger than Asami, who looked like she had been beaten unconscious. She was bloodied in the face from a cut on her head and from what blood was dripping from her mouth. The blood had leaked onto her torn shirt. Who could leave someone like this in an alley? Asami was so shocked her grip on the girl loosened and she almost dropped her. Asami clung to the girl. She did not want to harm her any further. Asami held the girl against her chest and dropped down so her shoulder was against the abdomen. Asami pulled the girls arm over the other shoulder and lifted her up to carry her around her neck, like a strange human-scarf.  
          Asami walked back to her apartment building and passed the empty front desk to an elevator. It would be too dangerous to use the stairs. Asami pressed the up button and stepped onto the elevator. Pressing her floor’s button.

          Asami sighed as the two rose, “You poor thing,”

          When they reached Asami’s floor she stepped off the elevator, the girl groaned as Asami carried her to the apartment door. Once inside Asami laid the girl on her couch and went to find a wash cloth and some bandages. Asami cleaned the blood off of the girl’s face and arms and sterilized her cuts. The girl had an intricate tribal tattoo that led from her shoulder down to her wrist. Asami couldn’t help but admire the tediously drawn patterns and beautifully connecting shapes. After dressing the wounds, Asami draped a blanket over the unconscious girl and sat in a chair next to her with a book. Asami figured after the ordeal the girl had gone through, she would want to know where she was when she woke up. Coming to think of it Asami started to ponder why she hadn’t just taken the girl to the closest Emergency Room. Asami looked over at the girl and a protective concern washed over her.

           Asami sighed to herself, “Asami, you just can’t help yourself. Always gotta bring a stray home.”

           The morning rays of Sun peaked through the glass windows on Asami’s balcony door. Asami’s nose was still deep in her book, but the girl next to her was starting to stir. As the sunlight fell on her eyelids she opened them. Half blinded by the Sun and stars in her head the girl brought a hand to her eye and rubbed it with the heal of hand. She groaned at the stinging pain in her forehead. Her memories were slowed by the pain in her head. The girl sat up and brought her legs off the couch.

           She hung her head in her hands and mumbled to herself, “Great Korra, just great. Looks like I’ve gone and messed up again.”

           ￼Amidst her brooding, Korra started to become aware of her surroundings. This was not where she had fallen last night. She scanned the neat and clean apartment until her eyes fell on a lovely girl who was sitting in a chair next to her, with a book in her lap. Korra was silent for a moment studying the girl.

           “Hey, I uh found you in the alley last night and I brought you to my apartment and bandaged your cuts. You looked pretty bad last night and I-,”

           Asami was cut off by Korra’s abrupt movement. Korra had shot up and started to storm towards the apartment’s door.

          “Wait! I think you should really see a doctor incase of concussion!” Asami stood to follow her.

          “Hey look pal, I don’t need you to take care of me,” Korra turned to look the girl in the face.

           Her face was beautiful but stunned by Korra’s sharpness. Her green eyes were tired but still full of concern and her dark hair was a bit disheveled from being up all night. Korra couldn’t be there a moment longer. She flung the door open and was half way out when the dark haired girl was propelled out of her silence.

           “Can I at least get your name?”

           Korra paused but did not turn to face her, “Name’s Korra,” and with that Korra slammed the apartment door and headed down the stairs and out the lobby doors.

           Once out in the fresh morning air Korra checked the closest street signs to see where she was. She was unfazed by the cold breeze that flowed against her exposed arms. Korra struck out north, headed in the direction of a warm drink. She needed some coffee to help clear out her head. Her thoughts of last night were starting to piece together. She remembered who had left her with the ache in her head. She lifted a hand to where it hurt and found a cotton bandage there. Korra’s thoughts flew to the girl she had met this morning. She had bandaged her up. Korra immediately felt remorse for how she had treated the girl this morning. She had been kind enough to take her in and Korra had been rude to her. Korra was mad at herself for it, but this wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time she screwed something up. So she shook her head a little and kept her eyes forward. Her destination was now in sight. It was a little diner wedged between two tall buildings. It had become her favorite hang out since she moved to the city. Korra entered through the heavy diner doors and found a place at the bar.

           “Rough morning Korra?” a familiar voice asked.

  
            Korra looked up at the barman who was now pouring her some coffee. It was Bolin, the owner of the diner who had steadily become a good friend to Korra over the past few years. The only real friend she had in the city. He was looking at her torn and bloodstained shirt

           “Hey Bo, yeah. Don’t ask,” Korra watched as he filled up her cup.

           “You hang with a tough crowd Korra. Better watch it. Might get you killed one day.”

           Korra did not reply to Bolin’s ominous warning. He took the hint and started on about something a friend of his in another city was telling him about. Korra zoned out as Bolin talked, her thoughts trailed away to the previous evening again. She was starting to worry, that beating wasn’t random it was a warning. Korra did have to start being more careful. Her eyes were steady on a glass Bolin was wiping. Her eyes followed the clean rag as he wiped away the water in one glass and placed it facing down, and picked up another glass to do the same. Korra took a sip of her steaming coffee and caught a few words of what Bolin was saying.

            “....my buddy says she’s really pretty and super smart....”

            At this Korra’s thoughts drifted back to the girl she had met this morning. She still felt remorse, but lifted a hand to her bandage and smiled into her cup of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins to thicken as Korra and Bolin walk to the Diner.

                                                                

 

 

        The morning was dim as an overcast sky clouded the Sun’s rays. A tired occupant of our sandy town had just arisen from a fitful sleep. Korra’s dreams were punctuated with dark looming figures and formidable foes. She sat over the side of her bed with her head in her hands. Her dark skin lit gently by the cracks between her window blinds. A beautiful and intricate tribal tattoo led from her neck down the length of her muscled arm and around her wrist. Her short hair fell around her hands as she tried to scrub her brain of her dark thoughts. Korra looked up at the clock with tired eyes and figured she might as well get a move on if sleep wouldn’t.

 

     As Korra stood her bed creaked. She stretched her arms behind her head and then picked a coat off her bedroom floor and shrugged it on. Korra headed out her bedroom and down the dark hall. Pictures hung on the walls, a layer of dust shrouded the ghost of faces from happy memories. In most of them a girl stood on top of or next to a surf board. There was even a couple pictures of her wearing gold medals. Korra bowed her head as she stepped down her hall towards her front door to where her shoes were. She had just enough time to meet Bolin on his way to work. After locking her front door, Korra pounded the pavement in the direction of the the diner; she knew she would catch Bolin.

     Korra took a deep breath of fresh sea air. The light breeze seemed to blowout the cob webs in her mind. The darkness in her thoughts faded away into a glimmer of happiness. The kindness of the woman who took Korra in when she was in need. This compassion from a stranger was a symbol of hope for Korra. Hope that the world is not as cruel and brutal as all that she had experienced. A small ray of light in the vast darkness, it was enough to fuel her faith in humanity. Korra thought about the woman, how her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her dark hair. Her eyes, though full of emotion and confusion when Korra had left, were a stunning green. Korra hadn’t even asked her name, let alone thanked her. Korra sighed out loud. The pace of her thoughts started increase. She had to leave that night at the apartment though. The girl had found her after she had been cornered in an alley, Korra couldn’t bring a stranger into her own mess. It was better that she had left her out of it. Someone with such a soft heart shouldn’t be subjected to the brutality Korra had to face in her life. Just then Korra spotted a familiar figure in the distance. She called out to them.

“Bolin! What up!”

The figure stopped and turned his head. He raised his arm and waved to Korra. She jogged to reach him.

“Hey Korra,” Bolin greeted.

“Hey Bo, thought I’d walk with you to The Sled today,” Korra replied.

“Trouble sleeping?” Bolin laughed as Korra caught up to him and the two started heading to the diner. Korra chuckled half heartedly with Bolin, who now eyed Korra carefully. Bolin looked at Korra with a knowing expression.

“Amon’s boys giving you trouble again?” Bolin asked shortly.

“When aren’t they giving me trouble.” Korra answered.

“You know, me or Kai would be up for sending them a message to back off.”

 “Bolin, this is my problem. Not yours. Don’t get involved.” “After all you’ve done for me? Yeah, I’d say it is my problem.”

     Korra stopped walking, and so did Bolin. She fixed him with a hard stare. He knew how she felt about this. They had been having this argument for a couple of years now. Before, Bolin would drop the subject when Korra told him to back off, but he had been getting more and more vocal about his discontent. Korra new Bolin’s heart was in the right place, but she didn’t want him to get involved. She’d much rather it be her who got beaten in the alley than Bolin; Bolin knew that and he highly disagreed with this notion. Bolin would insist that he could take on anything that Amon could throw at him, and flex his muscly-bulk as, what he considered to be, proof. Korra’s reply would be to roll her eyes at him. However now Korra could see the look of determination in Bolin’s eyes, she knew what he would say if she opened her mouth to argue but she was too tired. Korra broke their locked gaze by continuing to trudge along to The Sled.

“I bet Opal wouldn’t mind staying with you for a week or two to make sure you got some good sleep,” Bolin pressed further.

“My place is a mess,” Korra grunted. “Opal wouldn’t mind.”

     Korra said nothing, she could see The Sled at the end of the block along with the foam covered blue of the sea. Maybe she could get away with saying nothing until she got her cup of coffee. She could think of a different subject in the meantime.

“Korra, it’s about time you let us repay you for what you’ve done for us.”

     Korra’s expression softened but she still said nothing. The sound of the gently crashing waves and calling of seagulls drummed on Korra’s ears and her heart pounded noticeably in her chest. Korra and Bolin were closing in on the shore now. Closer and closer they came only to turn at the last minute, into The Sled, a 24 hour bar and diner that sat close to the sand. Bolin pushed the door open to the diner allowing Korra to step inside first. A warm waft of coffee and pancakes caressed their cold cheeks and noses. Korra had long nursed a soft spot for the place. It hand become her hang out after all she had been through with it.

“Hey Bo, Hey Korra!” A young man with a dark complexion and a handsomely messy undercut greeted the two as they entered the warm diner.

“Hey Kai,” Korra and Bolin greeted him back at the same time. “How was the night shift?” Bolin asked.

“Quiet, no trouble,” was Kai’s reply.

“Good,” Bolin said with a dark look in his eye.

     Korra had been listening with an intense stare an therefore was caught off guard when an unfamiliar feminine voice called her name. Korra, Bolin and Kai all looked in the direction of the voice.

“Hey Korra!” a willowy woman with dark wavy hair was walking up to Korra.

     Korra recognized her. It was the girl who had taken her in. Korra’s stomach dropped and her chest grew warm. The girl walked up to Korra, the air between them seemed to tingle like static.

 

“Uh hi,” Korra started. What could she say? The last time they had seen each other Korra had stormed out of this girls apartment, and after she had saved her from the cold night too. “Sorry for walking out on you.”

The woman’s red lips stretched into a warm smile that reached her eyes, “Apology accepted. I’m glad to see you’re looking better.”

The warmth in Korra’s chest seemed to melt her heart as the girl smiled at her. “I, uh, never got your name.”

The woman’s green eyes stared into the blue of Korra’s. Korra felt like she recognized something in them.

“I’m Asami.”

“Thanks for your help the other night Asami,” Korra felt like her words weren’t enough to express how sorry she felt for her outburst.

     Asami smiled again and her eyes wandered to Korra’s forehead. Asami, unexpectedly reached to brush Korra’s bangs to the side. Korra’s skin tingled where Asami touched her.

“It looks a lot better than the other night,” Asami said more to herself.

“Yeah, it feels better. Looks like you took good care of it,” Korra said staring as heat rose in her face. Korra had surprised herself by not pulling away at Asami’s touch.

     Asami seemed to realize where she was and pulled her hand away blushing. Korra did not break her gaze, even though Asami had left a tingling sensation where her fingers had been. Korra felt a strange pull to say more to Asami, she wanted to spend more time with her.

“Do you come here often?” Korra asked Asami

“Hm, oh yes. It’s a cute little bar that saved my life when I had just moved to town,” Asami responded, “I was working 24/7 and hardly had time to cook for myself. I think I’ve grown a bit attached to it”

“Cute?” Bolin cut in, “Surely The Sled has more grit than ‘cute’.”  
Korra ignored him, “That’s great, my buddy here owns the place so I’m a regular.”

 

Asami smiled at Korra, the blush had gone, “So I guess I’ll be seeing you around then?” “I guess you will,” said Korra.

Asami checked her watch and a look of surprise crossed her face, “Sorry to cut this short, but I’m late for work.”

Asami brushed past Korra and waved her hand in fair-well. Korra raised her hand to return the gesture, and then Asami was gone. Korra stared after Asami for a moment until Bolin cleared his throat.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile like that in years.”  
Korra blushes slightly, “Get behind the bar and pour me some coffee will ya, Bolin.”


End file.
